That boy is a monster
by DramioneJillyFish
Summary: Based on the vampire diaries world. The first 4 chapters. Tell me what you think.


Chapter 1

'_A nice beautiful summer._' Emma smiled as she packed out of her suitcase. _'It's been amazing.' _ She'd met a nice boy, and the amazing part was that he'd move to her town this summer, so they wouldn't have to quit their little summer romance. Emma laid the last pair of socks in her basked under her bed just as the front door opened with a loud thud. "Emma!" her father yelled from downstairs. "I'm in my room!" she yelled back and closed her suitcase. She lifted it up and walked downstairs to be greeted by her father. "Hello, pumpkin." He gave her a warm hug. Emma sighed. "Dad, I'm seventeen years old, stop calling me pumpkin." She tried to look serious but her face cracked up in a huge smile. "Uh, I know that look." Her father said with a knowing smile. "I hope for my sake that he's just a summer flirt." He warned and pointed at her with a frown so his eyebrows touched. "Whatever dad," she smiled as she followed him to the small kitchen. "So it's just a summer romance, right?" He asked with a frown on his face. "Yeah, sure." She shrugged with a smile.

"But he just moved here with his "brothers" or whatever. He said that they're not related they're just good friends from young age or something." Emma shrugged again and smiled at her dad. "Nope, you're not allowed to see him," he shook his head as he dragged out milk from the fridge. "I don't like that he lives with three other idiots." He took a sip from the bottle and put it back in the fridge again. "But dad, you don't even know them." Emma whined. "I said no," her father warned and pointed at her with a stern look. "No." Emma let out a scream in frustration. "But he's cute!" Her father exited the kitchen. "The answer is still no, you have to focus on your education!" he yelled from the living room. Emma sighed and followed him. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked around in the room to pick up stuff.

"Gross dad." She whined as he laughed. "I'll see you in a week. I'll go hunt with the gang." Emma crossed her arms with a frown. "Right before school starts. Wow dad. That's really nice of you. I don't know anyone except the cute guy named Jordi. You know, maybe I should move back to mum or something?" She half joked. "Nope, you can't. I haven't seen you in five years kiddo." Her father said seriously as he put on his winter jacket. "I know, but it's not fair that you're leaving me." She huffed and started to fake cry. Her father laughed at her and grabbed his backpack. "Well, see you in a week then." He gave her one last hug. "Still not fair, leaving your seventeen year old daughter all alone in a new house." She pursed her lips in a thin line and raised one eyebrow at him. "It's not new, it's fifty years old." He smiled and patted her head with a small laugh and turned around to leave. "It's new to me!" she yelled after him. He shrugged. "One week." And that's the last words she heard from her father that week.

Emma stood there alone in the living room for a minute. Took in the sight of the old comfy living room. The old brown couch where she would draw ferries and magical creatures when she was five. The old table with marks of her fork when she didn't get food fast enough. The cold floor where she used to play with her Barbie dolls and have tea parties. She smiled as she put on some pair of warm socks. As she walked up the stairs there was a loud knock on the door. She turned around in the stairs and ran down to open the door. She opened the door and in the doorway stood no other than Jordi with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Emma flower." He smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. His eyes looked darker than usual but Emma didn't take notice of it. "Jordi!" She smiled and threw her arms around his neck as he pulled him in for a hug. "What have you been up to?" he asked into her ear. "I've just packed out. I've official moved in to my father." Emma smiled widely teeth showing. Jordi tuck some of her dark hair and started to play with it. "So what have _you_ been up to?" She asked him and took a step back. He let go of her hair and smiled widely at her. "I've just moved in with Ryan and the others. I haven't seen them in a while." He muttered and got a dark expression on his face as he looked away. Seconds after his normal smile was there again as Emma chuckled. "Must be nice to see your best friends again." She muttered with a small smile as her eyes met the ground. "Hey, what's up?" Jordi asked with a smile as he lifted her head and forced her to look at him. "You're lucky you have friends here, that's all." She muttered sadly her mood changing from happy to sad in seconds.

"Hey, don't be sad." Jordi smiled and tilted his head to the side a little. "You got me." Emma's face light up. "Yeah, I got you." She smiled and took a step to the side. "Wanna come inside." Jordi's smile fell. "Um, I- I can't." he said nervously but quickly covered it by looking away.

When he looked back the smile was back on his face. "I have to go back to the house. Joey needs help with something." He smiled and pointed over his shoulder to a motorbike. "Um," Emma raised her eyebrows in wonder. "How do you know he need your help?" she questioned and wiggled her eyebrows. "I just know," he shrugged at her. "Hmm. Whatever." She hummed and turned around to walk back into the house. "See you tomorrow." Jordi said calmly right before she shut the door. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She questioned herself. "School." He shouted from outside. She shook her head as she let out a small giggle. She opened the door to see Jordi climb up on the bike. He sent her a winning smile. "Well, see you in school then." He smiled as she leaned to the doorframe. "I guess that's true." She smiled and waved as he started the bike and disappeared with the bike with a loud noise. She shook her head and smiled. "Boys will be boys."

After she'd closed the door she locked it and walked up to her room. She faced herself in the mirror. "Ugh, I hate my hair." She muttered as she started to brush the dark hair. After brushing her hair she put it up in a ponytail. "Let's see what I can do to make the time go faster," she muttered as she looked around her room. "I can pick out the outfit I'm gonna wear to school tomorrow." She thought but got interrupted by a loud thud. "Oh god," she muttered as she walked over to her window and opened it to see a boy resting beside the tree.

"Uhm, who are you?" Emma asked when she'd opened the window. "I'm Ryan." The boy with dark messy hair said with a shrug. "Just wanted to know if you've seen Jordi?" he stood up and looked up at her blocking the sun with his hand. "Yeah, or no, he just left." Emma said slowly. "You're his friend aren't you?" Ryan smirked and lifted his hands out to the sides. "The one and only." Emma giggled before she said. "I thought you were three." Ryan huffed which made Emma laugh. "They don't count." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Really?" he smiled back. "Really." Silence. Emma looked around. "Aren't you gonna go look for Jordi?" Ryan walked back to the tree and started to climb. He climbed up really fast and easily. When he reached a branch right in front of her he stopped and sat down. "Nah, he went home to help Joey with the curtains or something." He mumbled and leaned closer to her. Emma backed away a little. "How do you know?" Ryan cursed under his breath and looked away. "He texted me." Emma frowned. "I can't see a phone." Ryan smirked. "I left it in the car. "I don't see a car." Emma said slowly. "Ryan, are you lying to me?" she questioned with a frown. He shrugged and made eye contact with her. "Yes I am." He said simple. Emma gasped. "Why would you lie to me? You don't even know me!" she laid one hand on her chest. Ryan laughed but when he saw the serious look on Emma's face he stopped. "I can promise you one thing." He said and held up his hand and pointed at her. "What?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked. "I can promise you that I will never, _never_ lie for you _ever again."_ Emma eyed him. "How do I know you speak the truth." Ryan shrugged. "I dunno, you just have to." Emma started at him for a moment. "Okay, I think I'll trust you, Ryan." Ryan smirked and reached out his hand for her to shake it. She took his hand and gasped. "You're cold!" Ryan shrugged again. "Yeah obviously I'm a vampire." Emma laughed. "Okay, whatever floats your boat." Ryan's eyes darkened. "I have to go." Emma nodded. "Okay, see you around?" Ryan smiled one last time before he jumped of the branch. "Be careful!" Emma gasped. "See you around, _Emma."_ Ryan said as he ran off to the woods.

Emma saw him disappear into the sunset. She shook her head and closed the window, then she looked around her surrounding, she'd been pretty good to redecorate her old childhood room. No more fantasy creatures, she thought to herself before she walked down to the kitchen again and made herself some food and went to watch some TV. If you could only imagine how much her live would be turned upside down.

Chapter 2

Emma stared at the cheat of paper she had in her hands, first class: Math with Mr. Morris. She sighed, god how she disliked math. She adjusted her outfit and let out a sigh before she started her way to find the class room. She bit her bottom lip as a girl rushed past her.  
"Excuse me," Emma asked and rushed up beside the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl tighten her grip around her books and faced the floor.  
"Yes?" Emma smiled shyly. "Do you know where math with Mr. Morris is? You, know," she giggled, "the classroom."  
The girl looked up on Emma with a small smile. "Yeah, I know. I have math too, c'mon I'll show you," She smiled and started to walk again. Emma rushed after. "Hi, I'm Emma." She breathed out. "Amy," the girl said with a smile. "The sidekick if you can call me that," she joked with a sarcastic laugh. "What do you mean?" Emma asked as they reached a closed door.  
Amy turned around to face Emma, "I'm the looser, so are my other friends so if you hang out with us, you're gonna be a looser too. Total social suicide." Emma nodded. "Okay." Amy smiled and turned around and pushed the door open to show a messy small classroom with students yelling laughing and throwing pencils at each other.  
"Come here," Amy said and dragged Emma past the idiots, the nerds, the bubblegum bitches and the football geeks.  
She sat down on an empty desk beside a small boy. "We prefer sitting in the back." Amy whispered to Emma. Emma smiled. "I know." She whispered back.

"So," Amy said as she tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail. "What do you think of the school so far?" Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, Emma didn't leave her and her best friend, Emma actually stayed. Emma shrugged. "I don't know…." She sighed as she slammed her locker shut. "I mean… I've always lived on the same place, never been an exchange student. And look at me now… I feel kinda…" She searched for the words. "Lost." She said finally.  
Amy nodded. She pretended to understand, but she didn't. She'd live at this same place all her life. There was an awkward silence between the two girls. "Um, so what do you have next?" She asked and leaned closer to read of Emma's schedule. She sighed. "I don't have that class." Her face light up. "But Damon does!" she smirked.  
Damon was the kid she sat beside in math, Amy's best friend.  
Emma's face light up. "Oh thank goodness." She sighed. "I couldn't imagine how awful it would be going to a class where I know no one." They quickly said bye to each other before they went in two different directions.

Emma soon caught up with Damon. "Hi there." She smiled. Damon sent her a small smile. He didn't say much. Probably because of the bullying on all the other schools he had gone to. You see, Amy didn't know how Emma felt when she told her she felt lost. But Damon knew. Damon knew how it felt to stand in some strange school without knowing anyone. The fear of not getting accepted. To get bullied. "I know how you feel." He whispered so low Emma couldn't hear. But it felt good. Damon felt good to say them out load.

They walked to the classroom. There were two empty seats. One in the back. And one in the middle. Damon was so shy, it would be a nightmare to sit in the middle. He rushed to the back. He whispered: 'I'm sorry.' But Emma didn't hear. She stared at the boy beside the empty seat. Her face broke up in a smile.  
"Jordi!" she squealed and ran over to give him a hug. "Hi there, love." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I didn't know you had the same class as me." Jordi smiled as Emma sat down in the empty seat. She opened her mouth to say something but it turned out to be a smile. "Because I didn't know." She smiled. Just then the English teacher entered the room. Mrs Pimplebuttom, yes that's her name. The students find it hilarious, but Emma didn't notice. She was too busy talking to her summer fling, Jordi.

"Hey, Damon!" Emma called, but Damon rushed out of the classroom cringing on his books, facing the floor. "What's up with him?" Jordi laughed as he pulled Emma closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. Emma sighed and smiled up at Jordi. "Let's go have lunch." He smiled and laid his arm around her shoulder and leaded her to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe she ditched us like that!" Amy mumbled as she took a bite of her food. Damon didn't say anything, he just looked at Amy with his huge eyes. Carefully he took a bite of his lunch.  
"Ugh. Look at him with her. Took our only friend!" She sent Damon a look. "Sorry, it's just that. You don't talk much and I thought that for once I could have a friend…. That is a girl, you know?" she asked Damon. As usual she got the same mute answer. A look from him with his huge scared eyes.

"Well, hello there." Ryan smiled as he sat down in front of Emma and Jordi. Emma gave him a small smile. "Hi…" Jordi looked from Ryan to Emma and back to Ryan. "How do you know my lovely girlfriend, brother?" Jordi asked. When he said the word 'girlfriend' Emma blushed. Ryan raised his eyebrows in respond. "Well, I just stuck by and said hello to her." They shared a strange look.  
"Hello, brother!" A boy said and sat down and started to chew on an apple. "Ah, Ollie. Dearest Ollie." Jordi said and laughed. "Ah, new girlfriend I see." Ollie sighed as a dark haired boy sat down. He didn't look happy. It was Joey, the oldest of the brothers.  
To be brothers the four boys didn't look alike at all. In fact they weren't related at all. The only thing that held them together was what they were. The monsters they all were. The poisoned blood they all shared. And the lust for blood. Clean. Fresh. Blood.

Chapter 3

Emma and Amy sat in the living room watching some old romantic movie. Amy had a bowl of popcorn balancing on her stomach. They didn't really pay attention to the movie. They talked about typical girl stuff.  
"So, how was the first week of school?" Amy smiled and took a handful of popcorn. Emma took a pillow and hugged it close to her body. "I met you, so that's a cool." She smiled. "And Damon." She added after a while. Couldn't forget about him! "And Jordi." She had a small smile on her lips. Amy froze. "Yeah, what's up with you and him?" she asked curious. Emma smiled as she started to tell Amy about the summer flirt.  
Amy decided to not say anything about his dead ex-girlfriend. Didn't want to make Emma upset. You see, Jordi had a rumor that after he'd date a girl for two to three months the girlfriend would disappear. Someone thought they'd die. Others thought they moved. And other again thought they got killed. But no one knew. Of course this is old fashion high school rumors. So Amy didn't say anything. Little did she know that one of the rumors were true.  
"But why don't you like him?" Emma asked seriously. Amy froze.  
"Well," she was nervous. Make up a lie! Her mind told her, and that's exactly what she did. "I don't know really. I just don't know him." She ate some more popcorn. "It's just that he has all these girls around him, so I don't know… I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled.  
That was a good lie. Emma smiled. Great! She bought it! 

"G'night." Emma waved and closed the door. Amy had left. She was all alone in her house. Her father would come back soon. She walked up to her room and sat on the bed and sent her dad a text.  
"Hello there." Emma fell off the bed. "Holy shit! You scared me, Jordi!" Jordi smiled and came closer. He pulled her in for a hug. "Sorry." He smiled. Emma smiled as well. She turned around in his arms and gave him a short kiss. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips. "It's late." Jordi kissed her cheek. "Just wanted to stop by, say hello to my lovely girlfriend." Emma froze a little. "So that's what I am. Your _girlfriend?" She smiled. _"What? You don't want to be that?" Jordi asked pretended to be offended. "Well, I could go?"  
"No! No, no, no! Please. Stay." Emma smiled and pulled him closer to her. Jordi smiled and followed her.

"I don't like her." Joey muttered under his breath. "I heard you!" Ryan said and sent Joey a death glare. "Don't blame him.." Ollie mumbled. "Not her fault you have a crush on-" Suddenly Joey was in front of Ollie. He had a grip around Ollies neck. "I. Am. Not." He said for each word he talked louder. He pushed Ollie down to the floor. "Get out of here." Ollie sent him a glare. He was out of the room in seconds.  
"That wasn't very nice." Ryan mumbled as he made himself a glass of some red liquid. Joey pointed at him. "Don't make me angry, brother." He spat out the last word. Ryan winced. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He mumbled as he took a sip of his drink.  
"What's wrong with Jordi?" Joey huffed and sat down on the couch. Ryan joined him and gave him the rest of his drink. "Well, I don't know. I guess it's just what Jordi does?" Ryan asked. "But why did we all have to start at school again?" Joey asked into the air. Ryan stayed silence. The two brothers stayed silence for a while.

"Joey?" Ollie asked as he walked carefully into the living room where his two other brothers sat. "Yes?" Joey answered. His voice as cold as ice. "I- I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Ollie mumbled as he came closer.  
"It's fine." Joey said. Ollie looked up at him. "What?" Joey sent Ollie a glare. In a second Ryan had disappeared. "I. Said. IT'S FINE!" Joey screamed. The glass fell to the floor spilling the red liquid out all over the carpet. Ollie didn't wait any longer. He was soon out of the room too.  
"Easy brother." Jordi smiled slyly as he came across the room. He had a drink in his hand. The same drinks as Ryan had earlier. Joey sent Jordi a glare. "Whatever you say-" he paused a moment to look at Jordi. "-_brother._" Jordi sent him a smile. "So what did our lovely brother do to you this time?" Jordi asked and gestured over to the painting that had fallen off the wall.  
Joey walked over to the painting and hung it up on the wall again.  
"Oh, you know. Just Oliver being Oliver." He said, sent Jordi one last glance before he walked away. "G'night, _brother._" Jordi lifted his glass and took a sip of the red liquid. He smiled slyly. "Good night, _Joseph."_

"Hi there, lovely." Emma smiled and turned around in the bed. She opened her eyes and screamed. "What?" Ryan asked as he jumped down from the window. He held his hands up in defense. Emma dragged the covers closer to her body. "I- I just didn't expect you here." Ryan smiled as he came closer. Took an item up from the nightstand and looked at it. He put it down again. "And _who _did you think it was?" Ryan asked. Emma blushed. Ryan smiled.  
"Ah, you were thinking about my brother? Well, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you would think of me. But well, that's life isn't it?" He smiled at the grown. "Ah, I guess I'll see you in school." He smiled as he jumped out of the window.  
Emma jumped out of bed. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" She yelled as she leaned out of the window. Ryan wasn't there.  
Then she fell. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. But she never hit the ground. She opened her eyes to stare right into Ryans eyes. He smiled at her. "Aw, but sweetie." He mumbled and kissed her on the cheek. "You're not suppose to fall for me." He put her down. Her feet touching the cold grass in the garden. "You're suppose to fall for my brother." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. And just as fast as he had shown up, he was gone again.  
"Emma!" her father said. "What the heck are you doing in the garden? You're still in your pajamas!" Emma turned around to look at where her father stood in the window. "Oh, right." She mumbled and hurried into the house.

As Ryan came home Joey was there waiting for him. "What did you do this time Ryan?" Joey asked crossing his arms over his chest. Ryan smiled. He had a secret. "Revenge brother, revenge on _Jordi."_

Chapter 4

"I still can't believe he kissed you." Amy mumbled. Damon sent Emma a shy smile. Emma sighed. "I don't know what to do… He kissed me! And I'm dating his brother." Emma took a sip of her soda and looked down at her lunch. "Ugh." She mumbled and pushed it away from her. Damon reached out for the food. He looked up at her like if he asked her if he could take the food. Emma nodded. Amy laid down her apple. She leaned closer to Emma. "What are you gonna do about it?" Emma looked frighten. "I don't know." Amy looked at Damon for help. "Did you feel anything?" Damon asked. That was the first words Emma heard Damon say. She hid her face in her hands.

"What's up with Emma?" Ollie asked as he looked over to their table. Jordi shrugged. "I'm giving her some space." Ryan tried to hide his laugh, he failed. It came out as a snort. Joey sent him a questioning look but didn't say anything. Instead he looked over at Emma. He crushed the apple he had in his hand. "Excuse me." He mumbled as he exited the cafeteria. "What's up whit him?" Jordi asked and looked after him. "Maybe he don't like apples?" Ryan asked and looked over at Ollie who nodded in agreement. Jordi shrugged. "Whatever."

"What's next?" Amy asked as she checked her schedule. She sighed. "English… Ugh!" Emma looked at her schedule too. "Ugh. I have science… Wish me luck!" Amy waved as she ran up to Damon, and together they walked to their next class. Emma opened her locker. As she grabbed her science book a sheet of paper fell out of her locker. She closed the door and bent down to pick it up. It was a drawing of her and Ryan. From this morning. She was in his arms. He kissed her. Emma stared at the drawing for a while unable to do anything else. She put it in her bag and rushed over to find her classroom.

She opened the door and let out a sigh in relief. She'd found it. "Ah, late I see." The teacher said. "Oh sorry! I'm new and didn't know where-" The teacher pointed at a seat. "Sit." He said. Emma rushed to the seat she was ordered to. "The person you sit beside now will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." Emma turned around to face no other than Ollie. "Hello there love." He smirked as he leaned closer. "Looks like we'll get to know each other better than I thought." Emma backed away a little as Ollie laughed. He blinked to her. "Revenge." He said simple and opened his book and pretended to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Ollie annoys me…" Emma complained to Amy. Amy rolled her eyes. "You don't say." Her voice dripping of sarcasm. "I have to work on this stupid project with him!" Amy stopped in front of her locker. "I know." She said and threw her books inside. "You've told me. Ten times!" She mumbled the last part. "And he said-" Amy interrupted her "Revenge. I know!" Emma looked at Amy. "Sorry, it's just that he is so mean to me! And I don't know why!" Amy shock her head. "I know sweetie." She slammed her locker door shut. "I have to go! My brother's picking me up." She gave Emma a short hug before she walked away.  
Emma sighed and opened her locker. A sheet of paper fell down from her locker. She looked around, confused. She picked it up. "Um… Again?" she asked herself as she looked at the drawing of her and Ollie in the classroom reading on the assignment. She slammed the door shut.  
"Hi there." Ollie smirked. "God, you scared me!" Emma said as she put the drawing down in her bag. "Shall we go to my place and work on the assignment?" Ollie asked, a smile playing on his lips. Emma didn't say anything, but Ollie walked anyways knowing that Emma would follow him.

"Emma! What're you doing here?" Jordi had a glass in his hand with red liquid in it as always. Emma stood in the living room fascinated over the huge house she was in. "Are you serious? You live here?" She turned towards Ollie who leaned against the doorframe. He nodded in response. "Ollie." Jordi said in a fake smile. "Could I talk to you for a sec?" He asked and gestured towards the kitchen. Ollie shrugged and followed him. "Make yourself at home!" He told Emma.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Jordi hissed at Ollie. Ollie shrugged and took out a bottle with the read liquid and drank. "Why, why did you bring her here!?" Jordi hissed. Ollie put down the bottle. "She's my lab partner, we have work to do." Just then Joey came in. "Why is that woman in our house?" He huffed as he took Ollies bottle of red liquid and rushed out again. "Drama queen.." Ollie mumbled. "I head that!" Joey yelled.

"Wait, what?" Emma asked Ryan again. Ryan smirked and sat down beside her on the couch. "How does it feel to date a vampire?" Emma backed away a little. "You're kidding, right?" Ryan laughed. "Of course I am! It's just that he is so pale! It's an inside joke." He winked. The two of them were quiet for a while. "Emma." Ryan said. She looked at him. "Yes?" Ryan sent her a cute smile. "Could you be an angel and go grab me something to drink. It's in the fridge." Emma smiled and got up. "Sure."

"Hi guys." Emma smiled to Jordi and Ollie, both were sitting at the kitchen table. Emma walked over to the fridge and opened the door. She grabbed the first bottle she saw. "No!" Jordi yelled. Emma looked confused at him before she looked at the bottle. _Blood._ The bottle hit the floor and Emma let out a high pitched scream as the bottle broke and blood was all over the floor.


End file.
